The Entity (Dead By Daylight)
Summary The Entity is a nameless evil that lives in the space between our world and our imagination, the kind of place only revealed in dreams. To eat, the Entity reaches out into the hearts of susceptible victims and corrupts them into performing hideous acts because the only way for it to manifest itself in the real world is through an act of extreme violence ending in death. Once this event has taken place, the Entity has a handhold into our world, being able to pull people through this weak spot into its own nightmarish construct. The first victims are the corrupted ones, those pushed to do the deeds that summoned this ancient evil in the first place - the killers. Some have to be tortured over endless years to be coerced into doing what the Entity wants. The Entity is ever patient and the torture ever more severe. Eventually they all cave in and start the hunt for the Entity. Prey for the Entity comes in the form of victims - survivors. Normal people who stumble into these corrupted areas and are pulled through by the Entity with no memory of how it happened. Once they awaken by the campfire in the nightmare, there is no escape for them. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: The Entity Origin: Dead By Daylight Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Evil Supernatural Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation (Within the Bloodweb), Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Portal Creation, Necromancy, Resurrection (Revives the Survivors after their deaths for further torture and can revive the Killers if they are killed), Power Bestowal, likely others Attack Potency: Universe level (Exists between the physical world and the dream world and between reality and abstraction. Able to build a near perfect reflection of the real world as a means of confusing the survivors) Speed: Infinite (Exists outside of normal space-time) Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level, Non-corporeality makes it incredibly difficult to attack or defeat Stamina: Limitless (Able to torture people non-stop for countless years) Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Killers Intelligence: Extremely high (A highly manipulative being with extensive knowledge of torture, somehow knows perfect candidates for killers and survivors, able to create near perfect replicas of the real world as a means of confusing survivors) Weaknesses: Extremely sadistic in nature (Willing to slowly torture its prey over the course of years, using killers to hunt down and torment its prey for it, and killing its prey multiple times over the course of years and only taking small portions of their souls at a time), can only manifest itself through an act of extreme violence ending in death, needs to regularly feed on portions of the souls of its victims. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bloodweb:' The Bloodweb, dubbed by Benedict Baker, is a metaphysical concept within the world of Dead by Daylight, a space between reality and abstraction which can be accessed by both survivors and killers through their thought and sleep patterns. The Entity can trick its prey into entering the Bloodweb by lulling them into a false sense of security before afflicting them with a strong, almost unnatural sense of calm, followed by extreme drowsiness. What occurs next appears at first to be dreamless sleep, but is actually the Entity invading its prey’s dreams, bending its prey’s mind to its will. *'Killers:' Killers are beings made to do the Entity's bidding, which is to relentlessly hunt and kill victims. Many killers do not go willingly, although some are happy to relentlessly sate their bloodlust. Some have to be tortured for years before they agree to do what the Entity wants, but the Entity is ever patient and the torture ever more severe, and eventually they all cave in and start the hunt for the Entity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Portal Users Category:Devourers Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Primary Antagonists